hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1014 - 8 Chefs Compete
The fourteenth episode of Season 10 of Hell's Kitchen aired on FOX, on June 12, 2012. On that episode, Southern Cuisine was the main theme, a funny contestant was put in their place, and another had a meltdown on what should have been an easy night for them. Intro While going back to the dorms, Barbie knew Tiffany deserved to go home that night, and one by one, her competitors were dropping like flies. However, Kimmie was upset that her best friend was eliminated as she felt Tiffany helped her out a lot, with Dana trying to comfort her, and felt Barbie should have gone home instead, before declaring her intent to get that bitch gone. While she felt Kimmie’s pain of losing Tiffany, Robyn did not care as she cared about herself and the blue team. Team challenge The next day, both teams came downstairs to see Ramsay standing in front of a giant map of the United States of America, and Clemenza noticed that some states had iconic ingredients on them, before predicting something was going to happen. After explaining how he has traveled across the states and seeing their signature cuisines, Ramsay revealed that one cuisine he learned to love was Southern cuisine, before having the map drop to reveal the Southern Voices of Victory gospel choir. As the choir sang This Little Light of Mine, the chefs joined in on the singing, and Kimmie felt back at home due to being from the south. After the choir finished, Ramsay announced the Southern Cuisine Challenge, but while Dana was worried as Southern cooking was not her style, she felt it was Kimmie’s time to shine as the latter was very pumped. Ramsay explained that the choir was holding up sings with their names on them, and while the blue signs held Southern based entrées, the purple signs held Southern based sides. When Ramsay asked Barbie who she wanted to go up against, she picked Clemenza as he has been as strong competitor in the challenges. The two picked their signs, revealing that catfish and collard greens were the two dishes they were cooking, although Clemenza asked what the fuck collard greens were. Brian chose to compete against Kimmie as he wanted to beat the best, and their dishes were pork chop and grits, with Kimmie warning Brian that he was going to get reamed. Christina picked Justin, and their dishes were fried chicken and mac and cheese. Finally, Dana and Robyn were automatically paired up, and their dishes were meatloaf and sweet potatoes. Both teams had 30 minutes to cook their dishes, but while Dana had no idea how she could reinvent meatloaf, she had to figure it quickly. In the blue kitchen, Justin said he never made fried chicken in his life, so he had his work cut out, while Christina was indecisive about leaving the skin on her chicken. With 10 minutes left, Brian revealed that he never made grits before and had zero idea how to make them, so he was left reading the instructions on the box, but that left him more confused. Meanwhile, Kimmie knew she had to shine in that challenge, and with a minute and a half left, Robyn decided to add some spices to her meatloaf as she remembered Ramsay’s criticisms of her not using flavorings to her dishes. In the red kitchen, Christina accidentally knocked off some skin from her chicken, and hoped she did not ruin her dish, as everybody got their dishes cooked and plated on time. Tanya Steel from Epicurious came to guest judge with Ramsay, shocking Dana as it was a big cooking website. On the catfish round, Barbie presented her blackened catfish with bacon braised collard greens, and it was praised for looking attractive along with a beautifully fried catfish. That worried Clemenza as he presented his New York styled catfish Poi boi with bacon braised collard greens, but while the collard greens were praised for coming through with the bacon, Steel felt the catfish was undercooked. So, Barbie scored that round, the red team led 1-0, and she was happy to beat Clemenza. On the pork chop round, Kimmie presented her oregano panko crusted pork chop with grits containing cream, sautéed bacon and Monterray cheese, but when Ramsay deemed the presentation dull, she annoyingly told him to eat her fucking dish. Despite that, the dish was praised for delicious grits, making Brian nervous as he presented his Southern rubbed pork chop on top of buttermilk brown sugar grits. While the presentation was praised for looking beautiful, Steel found the pork to be undercooked, leaving an ashamed Brian wanting to throw his plate against the wall. As such, Kimmie scored that round, the red team led 2-0, Ramsay told her that she made grits glamorous, and she called herself a Southern bitch. On the fried chicken round, Christina’s fried chicken with bacon gravy mac and cheese and fried chips were criticized for having a soggy skin, while Justin’s buttermilk fried chicken with lobster mac and cheese was praised for having a big wow factor, and he scored that round, leaving it 2-1 for the red team. On the final round, Robyn presented her open-faced meatloaf sandwich with sweet potato puree, and while Steel liked how the nutmeg spoke out on the dish, it was overly salty despite a strong presentation, leaving Robyn hoping that Dana’s dish sucked. After, Dana’s bacon wrapped mini meatloaf with sweet potato was praised for looking posh, even though Robyn disagreed, and praised for an incredible puree, but criticized for having too much of a gamey taste. After, Ramsay gave Steel the honor of choosing a winner, she picked Dana’s dish, and the red team won 3-1, making Dana happy that they finally won a challenge after their losing streak. When Ramsay asked Steel who she felt the best dish of the red team was, she said Dana’s, meaning her dish would be featured on Epicurious, leaving a frustrated Robyn to mimic two pistols going off on her head. Reward The red team was rewarded with a photo shoot with Ramsay and Tanya Steel for Epicurious, and lunch at the Four Seasons, exciting Barbie as she was hungry. During the reward, Dana was ready to get glammed up, but Kimmie did not want any make up on her face as she was a tomboy, even though Ramsay felt they looked like they were Charlie’s Angels. As the photo shoot took place, Christina called it fun and said that Ramsay was funny. During lunch, Kimmie called the food amazing and that she felt like a queen, but when Dana bragged about her sweet potatoes, Barbie accused her of being full of herself and was tired of it, making the entire atmosphere awkward. Punishment The blue team was punished by prepping for Southern Night which included baking fresh bread and churning butter, which Clemenza did not want to do. During the punishment, Robyn complained that butter churning was taking forever, and felt like an Amish. When the red team came out for their reward, Clemenza had to say they looked very cleaned up. As the blue team continued to churn, Justin swore he would never hand make butter ever again because it sucked, and his arm was hurting. Later, the blue team went onto the bread, with Clemenza calling it more annoying than the butter, before snacking on them to Justin’s frustration. Before service Later, the red team came back from their reward, and by 5:33pm, they were in their jackets and ready to start prepping. While Dana felt confident in the red team’s abilities to get food out compared to the blue team, she hoped Barbie would keep her bitch attitude under control. Before service began, Ramsay had both teams lined up and announced for the first time ever, they were doing a Southern Night. Then, Ramsay said that they should not be making careless mistakes at this stage of the competition, told Kimmie that this should be the night she was the shining star on the red team, and she knew as the only person from the South, she was starting to freak out as the red team tried to calm her down. After, Ramsay asked James to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service For Southern Night, the menu featured a crab cake appetizer, a catfish entrée, and fried chicken. The red team received their first order, and Dana felt the crab cakes were very easy before getting her first attempts accepted. As the red team sent out appetizers, the blue team were working on their first orders as Brian knew that he fucked up on fish before but wanted to show the oysters who big daddy was. However, Brian served overcooked oysters that looked like snot, Robyn compared them to something a rabbit shat out, and Ramsay ordered Brian to speed up. After beating himself up, Brian got his refire accepted, but knew he had to whip ass that night. In the red kitchen, the red team completed their appetizers and were moving onto entrées. With everybody communicating, Kimmie knew it was her time to shine, only to serve burnt catfish, dismaying Barbie as not only was it an easy fish to cook, but Kimmie was from the South and should be able to cook catfish. In the blue kitchen, the blue team were moving onto entrées, and despite knowing service started rough, Brian wanted to do everything to keep it smooth. However, Brian sent up burnt catfish, irritating Clemenza, and after given a piece to eat, Ramsay demanded to know what it tastes like. Brian snidely said it tasted like fish, angering Ramsay and Robyn as it was not the time to make jokes, and Brian was kicked out of the kitchen. Frustrated that he said the wrong thing, Brian was about to walk out the front entrance until James convinced him to go and fight back as Ramsay did not want a wimp who cracked. Inspired by that, Brian raced back to his station, only for Ramsay to call him to the front and ask him the same question, only with a threat of automatic elimination through the front doors if he did not say the right answer. Brian said the catfish tasted brunt and admitted to not seeing the bottom before sending it up and could work again. However, the blue team were completely stalled on entrées and leaving their diners hungry, while in the red kitchen, Kimmie was struggling on the refire, and had an oil bubble pop on her face. Despite having her face burned, Kimmie got the refire accepted. One hour and a half into dinner service, Brian knew his brain got the best of him, and hoped he got his shit together. While Robyn felt they were rocking and rolling despite a rough start, she sent up raw chicken, frustrating Clemenza and Ramsay sarcastically dared Brian to say something funny now, only for the latter to say there was nothing funny about it. As Clemenza knew the blue team had to wake up, he and Justin argued over refiring the items as the latter did not want a full explanation. In the red kitchen, the red team seemed to be coming together even though Barbie felt they were way behind on orders thanks to Kimmie, but the former sent up bland kale that tasted disgusting, and Kimmie accused Barbie of fucking up again like she had the previous eight services, and told her to go home. In the blue kitchen, the blue team were still on their first order of entrées, and Robyn wanted to bounce back as she refused to be the weakest link. Unfortunately, the chicken was raw again, and a fed-up Ramsay kicked the blue team out of the kitchen. Although Robyn begged Ramsay to kick only her out and not the men, he sternly told her to never tell him what to do and as the entire blue team walked out of the kitchen, she complained that she hated the damn chicken while Clemenza was mortified about doing the walk of shame yet again. Back at the dorms, Justin and Clemenza accused Robyn of being all over the place that night, while in the red kitchen, Ramsay was waiting on the refire as Kimmie knew he was pissed off. However, Kimmie’s catfish dishes were both raw and burnt respectively to the point Ramsay was nearly crying, and after Dana mortifyingly screamed a no, the red team were kicked out of the kitchen as Ramsay threw the raw catfish to Christina. As the red team went back to the dorms, Christina blamed Kimmie for failing on fish despite it being the latter’s night to shine and was frustrated beyond belief. Post-mortem As the red team joined the blue team at the dorms, Kimmie was upset as it was the first service she fucked up badly, and knew that it was her night to shine as she was from the South despite Clemenza trying to comfort her. Then, Sous Chef Scott came to the dorms and told them to come back downstairs. However, when they got to the back hallway, Ramsay stopped them there, told them that he and the Sous Chefs would complete service on their own, and said he could not take it anymore. After, both teams were named joint losers, and were asked to nominate one each as Ramsay hoped they all felt like shit due to their pathetic performance. During deliberation, Justin called that night’s service disgusting due to dumb mistakes and had to find the weakest link before reminding Robyn about her raw chicken. Then, Clemenza said it was either Brian or Robyn for his choices as they both fucked up that night, but while the latter admitted to her raw chicken, she pointed out that Brian got kicked out of the kitchen. Meanwhile, Christina nominated Kimmie for the failure on the fish station, but she argued that it was the first night where she truly fucked up, and accused Barbie of being inconsistent and slacking off, before nominating the latter for bring the entire mood down. However, Barbie knew that was not right as it was the catfish that brought them down and said she was not leaving. Then, Dana struggled to decide on who she wanted on her team as she felt Kimmie was a better team player, but if she nominated Barbie, then the red team was deadlocked. Elimination After both teams came downstairs, Ramsay called that night disappointing, before sarcastically congratulating them for failing on simple Southern cuisine. Dana announced Kimmie as the red team’s nominee, and Justin announced Robyn as the blue team’s nominee. During their pleas, Robyn did not want to go home as she lost focus on the chicken, but Ramsay reminded her that she fucked up the chicken, not the other way around. Then, Ramsay reminded Kimmie that it was the one service he wanted her to shine and asked what happened, but she said she lost control of her station, did not feel she should go home, and believed she was better than Robyn in a lot of ways. However, Robyn felt she was better than Kimmie despite not having her head straight, but Ramsay reminded her that it was a competition, not therapy, and once again declared that she was not ready to leave. After a tough decision, Ramsay called Robyn’s name up, only to send her back in line before eliminating Kimmie for struggling on what should have been an easy night for her even though he praised her for her big heart and passion. During her exit interview, a disappointed Kimmie felt it was not her night to go and felt Barbie should have gone home instead as the latter was nominated four times compared to her one. After Kimmie left, a pissed Ramsay called that night a fucking embarrassment and asked the chefs if they were ready to fight back, which they yelled they were. While being dismissed, Robyn felt it was time to focus on herself as she only trusted herself, while Clemenza knew she had to be flawless or else she was gone. Then, Barbie said she was not afraid as she had to watch her back this entire competition, before declaring that she was not stopping. Ramsay's comment: "As a woman from Memphis, tonight's Southern cuisine menu should've been an easy walk in the park for Kimmie. But it turned out to be a difficult uphill battle, and that is why it was her time to go." Category:Episodes Category:Season 10